Yuna reward
by nnf247
Summary: Yuna save Spira again but what will her reward? I'm only barowing Charatures from Square. I'll give them back.
1. Chapter 1

The Fayths watch the battle between Yuna and Shuyin from the Farplane. When the battle was over and Yuna were victorious, they all smile with glee.  
"She has done it again," Ifrit said as he turns to his group of fellow Fayths.  
"She has saved the world, for the second time," Anima said smiling.  
"What should we give her?" asked Valefor in her perky voice. "She should at lest get some reward."  
"What does she want that she don't already have?" Yoijmbo asked sitting by his dog, Daigoro. "Power, success, a Dog?"  
The group laughs except Bahamut who have his head down.  
"Why not bringing him back?" Bahamut said softly.  
They went silent and looked at him. Ixion steps up to the kid fayth.   
"Bringing him back? But he was just only a dream, invented by us" Ixion replied.  
Bahamut look up at him. "He may have been a dream, but he was real to Yuna." he answers back.  
"But if we bring him back, we must be asleep, and I won't aloud it." Ixion shook and turn away until Shiva grab his arm.  
"Hey, who make you the leader of this group?" Shiva asked crossing her arms under her rounded breast.  
"Nobody," Ixion said shakily. "I'm just saying that we're awake and if he has to come back, we have to dream him up, am I right?" he asked the group. They all lower their head and nod.  
"But Tidus was once real and alive." Bahamut protested. "We have the power to bring him back, without dream or making him Unsent."  
Ifrit than step up to him "I know you really fond of him because you spoke to him and everything. But how can we do it?" he asked him softly.  
"I'll find a way," he answers and starts to walk away until Ixion grab his arm.  
"Why should we give her something that wasn't real in the first place?" he asked him.  
"Because she has sacrificed more than anyone here in the Farplane." He answers snatching his arm away. Bahamut turn to his group.  
"She sacrifices her hope, her dream, her life, and her future. She sacrifices everything and more for the world of Spira.  
"All she wants is something that she can call her own, something that is rightfully hers. She wants nothing more than her beloved Tidus to return to her. Can we at lest do that for her?" he asked them.  
The group looked at each other.  
"I want nothing more, than Yuna's happiness," Valefor replied smiling.  
"Me too" Ifrit agreed.  
"She deserve that much, isn't that right Daigoro?" he said patting his dog.  
The group agreed but turns to Ixion for his answer. He crosses his arms looking at them. "Ah aright!" he shouted at them. They all cheers. Bahamut smiles and took off his hood. There he has a childlike face with jaded blue eye and brown short hair.  
"I'm glad we all agreed. Now we can truly give her Yuna her real reward."


	2. Chapter 2

_Yuna real reward_

It was unanimous decision, well _kinda_

The fayths surrounded the bowl of creation, where all dream are created and enter to the living.

"So let begin," Bahamut started "The recreation of Tidus"

"How we do it?" Asked Valfore in her mousy voice?

"Well, how a dream becomes a dream." He asked her

"I know I know; Memories."

"Exactly, so all we have to do is gather all the memories of that of Tidus and that's it." Bahamut explain

"How do we do that, genius?" said the grouchy Ixion

"Just go in out heart and bring the memories to light"

"You make it sound easy," said Shiva with cross arms.

"It is easy. Okay who want to start?"

"I should be you, since you interact with him the most." Said Yoijmbo

"Okay…" He thought a moment "He always wants to help and lend a hand. He was understanding and have a positive attitude, even when thing got tuff...on him. He understands something can't be change, but he was willing to try."

"Yea, I know," shouted Valefor. "I remember he was stubborn and hard-headed when he barge in at Closter of Triad. But I know he want to do what is right..."

"I remember he know what my son is incapable of. I don't think he's trust him from the start." Announce Anima.

"You said it," Shiva agreed. "He shows Seymour true face at my temple."

"I know that bitch Donna try to get him trouble, but didn't." comment Ifrit.

"Huh…" he looked at the bowl and found ¼ full. "It seem like it not enough"

"How can that be?" Bahamut took a looked and saw bowl was ¼ full. "We need more memories, but where?"

"I can help" The fayths turn around and saw . "I remember having that Sin toxin but he always cheerful, but completely clueless."

"That still ant enough." Bahamut cried

"It not easy as it looked, kid"

"I maybe a kid but I can whop your ass." Bahamut steps up to him and about to blow.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Yuna's reward, remember?" Shiva got between them. "Who else knows Tidus?"

"That would be me." They all turn to Sir Ject. Behind him was his wife, and Sir Auron "I know him than all of ya."

"Auron, is he drunk?" Bahamut asked him.

"Yes kind of." He replied.

"Oh boy," Bahamut said in worry.

"HE IS NOTHING BUT A BIG CRYBABY WITH BLOND HAIR."

"Honey, that blond hair is from me," his wife reminds him.

"BUT HE HAS A GUST TO FIGHT ME AS SIN." He shouted. "HE'S MY BOY, HE'S MY SON. HE DID SOMETHING THAT NOBODY DID. AND THAT IS DESTORING SIN FOR GOOD. AND FOREVE IS THE CALM OF SPIRA."

"He does have a point." Ifrit whispers to Bahamut.

"The memories we seek is the one he left behind, meaning the people who still living." Anima silent said.

"Huh…that may work. Let see if his former guardian remember him." said Yoijmbo open the hole to the living. First Rikku (the first person that Tidus meet in spira)

"So she does have a crush on him. That a plus." Yoijmbo said

"What about Wakka and Lulu, they just recently have a baby" cried Valfor. And looked at Besaid's hole.

"He missed his brother. I don't blame him." Said Ifrit

"What about Yuna, does she still remember him?"

"Why won't she?" Bahamut asked her

"Time pass, heart heal," said

"Let see of her heart healed."

Up to you:

If you have a sad ending (Less than 100) than she move on

If you have okay ending (close to 100) you get her message in the boat.

If you're the maser and got 100 then you got her dreaming of Tidus.

"It an official, Yuna want him back." Bahamut announce.

"Hey looked," Valfor pointed to the bowl which was now overflowed. Nobody knows why, but nobody care. All Bahamut can say is;

"Bring him."

Tidus came as called and saw all the fayths including people who die before.

"What going on here."

"Your goodbye party," Bahamut announces.

"My WHA! What going on? Tell me." He yelled

"See, always a cry baby," Sir Ject comment and walk up to his son. "Son, you no longer need here. You see you need some."

"Where am I gonna end up this time, dad." He asked him

"Back to spira" said Bahamut.

"What year," Tidus asked him.

"Does it matter?" Bahamut asked back.

"To me, it dose,"

"You'll find out, now!" Bahamut shouted and Sir Jecht pushes him to the bowl of memories.

"What is this?" he cried out

"This is all the memories of people you touch. To us, you're just a dream. But to them, you were real. And for that you are, now."

Tidus does off as the memories of people including Yuna make him real, and alive. The last thing he hear was.

"_**Be well and take care of Yuna, for you are her reward."**_

The end


End file.
